Dos minutos
by Chiwibel
Summary: Sherlock no es siempre paciente. Mucho menos cuando se trata de John. Un momento entre Sherlock y Lestrade.


Sherlock era muchas cosas. Sherlock era demasiadas cosas.

_ (Para John, Sherlock era todas las cosas)._

Pero Sherlock no era paciente.

Oía la voz de Lestrade en la lejanía a pesar de estar en la misma sala de espera del hospital.

–Va a estar bien, ya oíste a los doctores.

Irrelevante. La única cosa realmente relevante yacía detrás de una puerta blanca, impenetrable, oxidada, recién lavada con jabón barato y más de una vez pateada en las últimas dos semanas, una de esas patadas dada por tenis de un hombre, alrededor de sus veinte, con suelas gastadas y goma de mascar pegada...

– ¿Sabías que te muerdes las uñas cuándo estás tenso? Nunca me había fijado.

Irrelevante. Ahora, la enfermera que acabada de entrar por la puerta era casi relevante. ¿Por qué había entrado? ¿Cuándo sería él el que entrara? Observó. Curvilínea figura, uniforme limpio pero arrugado, cabello hecho sin cuidado y, ah, ah, ¡ah! calcetines casi idénticos, blancos, casi, casi, casi. Diferente tamaño. Se puso el de alguien más. Recientemente. Una hora máximo. El calcetín derecho del recepcionista estaba más apretado que el izquierdo...

–Si sigues así te vas a quedar sin dedo.

Irrelevante. Irrelevante. Irrelevante. Irrelevante. Irrelevan…

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—Sólo han pasado dos minutos —murmuró Sherlock para sí. Lestrade lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada por pocos momentos antes de volver a hablar—, sólo han sido un par de minutos.

Se levantó con un movimiento fugaz de la silla pasándose las manos por el cabello exasperadamente. Lestrade decidió esperar a que terminara su monólogo antes de intervenir y optó por observar al detective caminar de un lado al otro de manera frenética, como todo lo que hacía.

—Dos minutos y no puedo pensar. Dos minutos y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar y pensar y pensar mientras John está del otro lado de esta estúpida puerta haciéndome sentir como un Schrödinger cualquiera. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme de escudo humano? La bala no me habría dado de todas formas. Lo sé, lo sé, ése es John y si no hiciese esas cosas no fuese John pero ¿por qué? No, ésa no es la pregunta. ¿Sabes cuál es la pregunta, Gerard? ¿Lo sabes?

—Greg.

— ¡¿Lo sabes?!

—No Sherlock —resopló Lestrade—, no lo sé. ¿Cuál es?

—Cómo.

— ¿No me oíste? Que cuál es.

—La pregunta es cómo, Lestrade. Mis habilidades auditivas están muy desarrolladas como para no haberte oído —Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su icónico abrigo, fijando la vista en un punto al azar de la habitación.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no sería cómo la pregunta? Qué estúpido he sido.

— ¿Cómo pudo soportar John dos años creyéndome muerto —dijo Sherlock haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Lestrade—, y yo no puedo ni aguantar dos minutos delante de esta puerta?

Se dejó caer en la silla, cabizbajo, al terminar de hablar. El silencio se hizo presente mientras Lestrade posaba su mano en el hombro de Sherlock dando un ligero apretón, apoyando. Sherlock no lo apartó.

—No es lo mismo —dijo Lestrade al rato. Sherlock no volteó a verlo—, tú moriste y, bien, nos dolió a todos y tuvimos nuestras dudas por un tiempo pero ahí estaba tu cuerpo y tu maldita tumba. Tu muerte fue una realidad, momentánea, lo cual nos alegra a todos, pero realidad. Esto, en cambio, es pura incertidumbre. ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Qué tan bien? ¿Qué tan mal? ¿Podrás verlo? ¿Cuándo? Y así y así hasta que algo suceda. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas no son exactamente la mejor combinación para ti, Sherlock.

—… No, definitivamente no lo es.

—Otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de morderte las uñas.

Sherlock resopló una risa fugaz antes el comentario de Lestrade y murmuró un agradecimiento cuya existencia luego negaría. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando tiesos a ambos. Una enfermera, talla 38 de zapatos, teje como pasatiempo, recién salida de una relación, problemas económicos, tres gatos y hermano menor problemático, se asomó.

— ¿Se encuentra el señor Holmes? Ya puede pasar.

Lestrade le dio dos palmadas en el hombro, le sonrió deseándole suerte _("dale a John mis mejores deseos"_) y se marchó. Sherlock pasó a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

* * *

Puede leerse como mera amistad, puede leerse como se quiera, realmente. Lo escribí pensando en Johnlock, eso sí, quería explorar un poco la dinámica de amistad paternal que tienen Greg y Sherlock. Y ya.

Gracias por leer. Todo tipo de comentario siempre será bienvenido.


End file.
